


backbone

by shadowcat500



Series: Plaguetober 2020 [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Mild Gore, Plague Doctors, Plaguetober 2020, Surgery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:27:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26801389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowcat500/pseuds/shadowcat500
Summary: Surgery with Jacob and Cassandra!
Relationships: Original Female Character & Original Male Character
Series: Plaguetober 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948417
Kudos: 1





	backbone

**Author's Note:**

> 04/10 Spine

The patient lies still on the board, the anaesthesia thankfully holding strong. Some of his ribs are showing in the incision Jacob made to remove a small cyst nestled behind one of his lungs.

“Jacob, love, are you _really_ sure that the anaesthesia will hold? I could’ve sworn I saw his hand twitch…”

“C’mon, show a little—” he makes another quick incision, blade cutting through the tissue till the point taps the vertebrae of the man’s back. “—spine!”

Cassandra can tell even through his mask that he has that massive, silly grin he gets when he thinks he’s made a good joke. He’s right. He has. Her mouth quirks up as she tries to supress the urge to giggle in the middle of an operation. “Dork. Hurry up, we don’t have too much longer before he starts waking up.”

**Author's Note:**

> I promise there is only one other doctor you will be seeing this October. They arrive on the sixteenth!
> 
> Planning to finally order in a plague doctor mask so that's good
> 
> Check out my [ tumblr](https://existentialcrisisetcetera.tumblr.com/tagged/zach%20writes)!
> 
> Comments and kudos appreciated!


End file.
